


Dangerous Games

by Lakela



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/F, PWP, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakela/pseuds/Lakela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Callie’s heart was beating out of her chest; how did she end up at the Archfield, watching as a half undressed Addison stripped her own girlfriend’s clothes off?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years back and published on LJ. It's now f-locked on LJ but because people still seem to want to read it, I thought I'd put it up here. I would probably not write this now, but it's written, so here goes!
> 
> Beta read by the fabulous ubiquitousmixie.

  


_  
_ _A week ago._

Callie was deeply regretting the moment she had said “lets get drunk, tonight; shitfaced drunk. Let’s do something crazy” to her girlfriend. The Ortho surgeon had had the most awful week and, when things got shitty, Callie found alcohol to be conveniently soothing. Arizona had agreed. Her week hadn’t been much better, and she too needed an out. What Callie couldn’t have suspected was that Addison, who had been in town for the whole week and thus had bore witness to their shitty weeks, would also be getting drunk tonight. It was, apparently, the night’s theme.

Callie had found out a long time ago that being drunk with Addison around was a dangerous thing. The last time it had happened, and that was even before Erica, Callie and Addison had danced together until the owner of the place practically kicked them out. Once outside, the streets wet and the first morning light already showing, Addison had told her after a drunken fit of laughter that she was beautiful. “You’re beautiful, Callie”, she had said. Even drunk, Callie had blushed at the compliment. But then Addison had done something she couldn’t have expected. She had kissed her. A soft, almost friendly kiss at first, but then… Callie thought it was the alcohol that made her open her mouth and let her friend’s tongue inside, but the butterflies in her stomach every time she ran into Addison after the little incident told her better. Addison had kissed her like the world was coming to an end. She had pressed her body against the Latina’s and grabbed Callie’s head with both of her hands, crushing their mouths together, sucking and nibbling on her lips. Addison’s tongue did amazing things inside her mouth and for a moment Callie thought that this right there, that kiss, this was what they meant when they said ‘love’.

Of course, the moment had passed and Addison had pulled away just as easily as she had launched upon her. She had a huge smirk on her face and said she had always wanted to do that. “You have amazing lips, Dr. Torres,” she had whispered. Callie had mumbled something about hers not being so bad, either. 

“Are you flirting with me, Callie Torres?”

“I most certainly am not! I know I’m irresistible but I still want my lips on me when I get home this morning. You practically tore them off just now!”

“You wouldn’t know passion if it hit you in the face.”

“More like devoured my face, but whatever.”

The two had fallen into easy banter and the kiss was never mentioned again. But the rush Callie felt each time she ran into Addison, even weeks after the kiss, was a definite sign that getting drunk around her best friend was NOT a good idea and that it should never happen again. And she had successfully avoided it until now.

To make things worse, this time was slightly less enjoyable than the last time because drunk-flirty Addison had decided to hit on none other than  _Callie_ ’s girlfriend. 

“You are so lucky you are a lesbian,” she told Arizona. “Guys suck,” she added, putting her arm around Arizona’s shoulder. “They suck, right Callie?”

“Mmm,” answered the brunette, clearly not amused by the situation and emptying her 3rd whiskey in a gulp. 

“You’ve always been a lesbian?”

“Yup,” Arizona said, apparently enjoying the attention.

“Besides, women kiss better. Right, Callie?” said the red head, turning to Callie again.

“You’ve kissed other women before?” the blonde doctor asked, increasingly intrigued. Callie swallowed. 

“Just one. A long time ago. I know you can’t base a judgment on a single case, but it was amazing. SHE was amazing.” Addison declared, taking a fleeting look towards Callie.

“What happened?” the Peds surgeon asked.

“Nothing, we just kissed. Just that one time.”

“She didn’t reciprocate?”

“I dunno... I think, after that, she purposefully avoided me.”

“Typical.” Arizona huffed, taking a sip of her own drink. 

“You don’t look like the avoiding type.” Addison teased the blonde but looked straight into Callie’s eyes.

“No, I’m most definitely not an avoider!” Arizona laughed. Callie rolled her eyes; she couldn’t believe she was having to sit through this. 

“How do you like them?” asked the red head.

“Them what?” the blonde replied as she calmly sipped her drink.

“The kisses. What kind of kisses do you like?”

The doctors began comparing techniques and exchanging experiences and the conversation turned quickly from kisses, to sex, from sex to threesomes and to whether or not they had been in one. Apparently, Arizona had.

“You never told me you had been in a threesome,” said Callie, whose presence had gone practically unnoticed throughout the conversation; at least unnoticed by Arizona, because Addison kept glancing towards her every time the conversation turned to girl on girl talk. The whole situation was making Callie increasingly nervous.

“Well, you never asked!” piped the blonde.

“I’ve always wanted to do a threesome,” interceded Addison.

“Really?” Callie couldn’t suppress her bewilderment. “Well, neither of you seem like the threesome type to me.”

The red head laughed. “Have YOU been in a threesome, Cal?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Oh my God!” Addison jumped, “you totally have!”

“I… I was young, ok?!” retorted the Latina defensively.

Arizona turned to look at her, slightly impressed. “Who with, Callie?”

“Just two friends. Two guy friends.”

Addison clearly enjoyed that new piece of information. She ordered another round of drinks and stared Callie straight in the eye when she handed her a whiskey, adding that if she was ever in a threesome, she would like it to be with two women. Callie swallowed. Addison’s exposed legs kept brushing against her and it didn’t help that the older woman never failed to glance lustfully towards her every time their skins touched. This? Was hell.

Fortunately, the conversation moved on to less dangerous topics and Callie breathed, relieved. They started talking about their specialties and about SGH and then moved to the differences between Seattle and Los Angeles… the flirting didn’t exactly stop and giggles were a constant between them, but Callie relaxed enough that she even started participating in the conversation. 

And that’s when it happened, in the middle of a speech about how Los Angeles weather wasn’t as great as they said it was, Addison stopped talking and to no one in particularly she asked: “May I kiss your girlfriend, Cal?” 

Callie’s mouth dropped; she didn’t know how to reply to that, but clearly her answer wasn’t needed because by the time Addison had finished her question, her lips were already crushed against the blonde’s. At first, Arizona was paralyzed in shock, her mouth shut, her eyes open, but her expression quickly softened and she was soon reciprocating the kiss.

Callie’s heart skipped multiple beats. She couldn’t figure out who she was more jealous of, but she was certainly jealous. 

Not breaking the kiss, Arizona’s hand crept towards Callie’s thigh and found her waist, pulling her towards her. Not until she was close enough did Arizona’s lips leave Addison’s and move to her girlfriend’s. Callie met the kiss but her eyes were open, watching how Addison’s hand crawled under her girlfriend’s skirt.

Jesus.

Even though they had inadvertently ended up in a dark corner, Joe’s was definitely not the place to be doing this so, obviously, this could not last very long; the torture would soon be over. 

Or at least, that’s what Callie thought.

Addison kissed Arizona again, a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, and promptly stood up, taking her by the hand. 

“Come,” she said to both of them. 

***************************************

Callie’s heart was beating out of her chest; how did she end up at the Archifield, watching as a half undressed Addison stripped her own girlfriend’s clothes off? 

Addison’s lips were on Arizona’s neck as she unbuttoned the Ped’s dress from behind. The garment dropped unceremoniously to the ground while Addison’s hands caressed Arizona’s skin; they worked their way up from the waist, taking their time to draw small circles over her lower belly and finally stopped on the blonde’s breast. They removed the small piece of clothing that was interfering there and, not caring where it landed, they moved back to her now bare breasts, teasing her gently at first and then a little harder as Addison’s mouth still sucked all over the blonde’s neck. The Peds surgeon’s head was laid back and a little bit to the side, her eyes shut, breathing heavily as Addison worked her way along her body. When the red head pulled back to sit on the bed behind them, Arizona’s eyes flew open and caught Callie’s fixed gaze.

Callie was the only one still fully dressed and Arizona intended to fix that. She turned towards the brunette and, leaving Addison behind, she moved slowly, almost cautiously, to meet her girlfriend. 

“Are you okay?” she whispered into Callie’s ear. “Here…” she said, slowly unbuttoning Callie’s blouse. She was very gentle, very focused on every move she made, trying not to freak Callie out more than she clearly already was. All the attention that she had been lacking from her girlfriend at Joe’s was now being compensated as Arizona took Callie’s clothes off, one piece at a time, stopping to place a soft kiss on every inch of skin that was slowly being revealed. Arizona wasn’t in a hurry; she wanted to do this right so she stopped when she got to Callie’s underwear. She moved back up, slightly resting her head on Callie’s shoulder and whispered again, “I don’t want to rush you into anything.” She grabbed the Latina’s earlobe with her teeth, sucking slightly, and then pulled back in order to watch Callie’s reaction. 

Butterflies flooded Callie’s stomach as her gaze met her girlfriend’s: Arizona loved her. Callie took a step forward to place a kiss on the blonde’s lips, sweet at first, then hungrily, desperately. She wanted to erase all the confusing emotions that she had been feeling throughout the night. 

And that’s when she remembered why she was nervous in the first place. Addison was still there, sitting on the bed, watching them. Watching as she, Callie, was being stripped naked. When Arizona sensed Callie’s slight pull back, she broke the kiss and guided her towards the bed to meet the red head. 

The light wasn’t exactly abundant in the room; it was, in fact, close to non-existent, but Callie could have sworn Addison’s eyes were welled up and not exactly from lust.

If they were actually tears, Callie would never know because as soon as they reached the bed, Addison was grinning again. And, even though Callie was pretty sure that Addison had been staring at her and not Arizona during that whole time, as soon as they were on the bed the red head turned her attention to the blonde and pulled her down on the bed to finish what she had begun. 

***************************************

Arizona thrashed against the bed as she came hard and repeatedly into Addison’s mouth. Callie felt her girlfriend spasm on her own clit, where Arizona’s fingers had, just moments ago, been stroking hard. As Arizona collapsed and her hand left Callie’s center she felt another hand replace her. Callie froze. Addison was taking over. 

She hadn’t so much as looked at Addison since they had moved to the bed and she had almost managed to forget she was there at all, concentrating exclusively on her girlfriend. But now that Addison’s finger were penetrating her it was hard to ignore her presence. Extremely hard. 

She could hear Arizona still breathing heavily right beside her and could picture Addison as she shifted on top of her, while she continued to thrust two fingers inside of her. Callie kept her eyes shut. Addison replaced her two fingers for three and moved her thumb over Callie’s clit. Callie knew she wouldn’t last very long. 

Addison was straddling her and Callie could feel that Addison had placed herself so that her hand also pressed against her own clit every time she thrust into Callie.

Addison Montgomery was fucking her. 

And she was so fucking close, Addison was thrusting harder and harder and she was. Just. About. To.

Stop. Addison had stopped? Callie opened her eyes and what she saw almost sent her over the edge without any additional help. A naked Addison was sitting on her, her sex pressed against Callie’s with her arm disappearing in between them, her head was thrown back and her other arm was braced behind her for the sake of balance. Addison slowly shifted her weight forward and finally met Callie’s eyes for the first time since they had arrived at the Archifield.

“Well, hello there,” the red head smiled.

“Don’t. Stop.” Is all Callie managed to groan.

“I just wanted to see you,” Addison said. Callie’s heart was racing and her clit was aching and… in one swift motion, Addison closed the distance between them and crushed her lips against Callie’s. The red head’s free hand found Callie’s breast, their tongues pushed inside each other’s mouths as Addison’s fingers curved fiercely inside the Latina, her thumb still pressing hard against her clit. Callie was far gone. 

As Callie came she moved her hands over Addison’s back, touching her for the first time, pressing her desperately against her own body, almost scratching the surgeon’s back as the red head, also, found her relief. They thrashed against each other for a while until they both finally collapsed.

Addison’s scent was intoxicating. 

“I love you, Callie.”

She had said it so softly that Callie wasn’t sure if she had just imagined it.

“Wow, Calliope. I’ve never seen you come like that,” said the blonde next to them.

Callie shifted uncomfortably under Addison as the red head pulled away and sat down. Callie knew she was probably blushing furiously. 

“That’s because you never watch from the outside!” She laughed nervously. “You can’t possibly be paying attention to what my face looks like. You know how good I am in bed.”

Arizona laughed.

“Aren’t we modest!” said the red head, still recovering from her orgasm.

“I’ll prove it,” replied the brunette, “I’ll make BOTH of you come.”

At this point, sex was the only thing that could keep Callie’s mind occupied and she definitely needed to stop thinking. Particularly, she needed to stop thinking about what she thought she heard Addison say. So sex it was; she would concentrate on sex. She would only concentrate on giving the women in front of her orgasms they wouldn’t forget.

***************************************

Callie was the last one to fall asleep, but she, too, had finally given in. The late hour and the physical exhaustion had won over the millions of thoughts that were racing through her mind. These were the same thoughts that later invaded her dreams and that eventually woke her up when images of a naked Addison started troubling her.

She opened her eyes to find, indeed, a naked Addison sleeping in front of her. As beautiful as the red head was, and God was she beautiful!, Callie needed to get out of there and quick.

It only took a little bit of stirring on Callie’s part to wake the other two up. Clothes were awkwardly put back on, and Addison helped them gather their things. Daylight and soberness made the girls extremely self-conscious and Arizona and Callie were out of there before any of them had had time to think about what had happened between them.

=====================================

 _Now_.

Callie is sitting on the couch, lost in her thoughts, as Arizona finishes washing her hands after having done the dishes. They’ve just shared a quiet dinner; almost no words have been exchanged. Callie has cooked, Arizona has done the dishes; just like they always used to, except now, the words that would be constantly flooding their dinners seem to have vanished. Callie’s mind can only play three words over and over in her head, and they have Addison’s voice.

“I love you.”

Callie turns to look at her girlfriend, just to make sure that it’s not her mind that is trying to change the voice saying these words. It’s not. Arizona repeats:

“I love you, Callie.”

Callie just stares at her.

“And I want you to be happy,” the blonde continues, “whether this means with or without me. I want you to be happy.”

Callie opens her mouth to protest but Arizona cuts her off. “You don’t have to decide anything right now. I just wanted you to know that I’ll be okay if you decide… I want you to be happy.” A single tear escapes one of her baby-blues, but she is smiling. “I fucking love you,” she concludes, nodding, as if the realization was almost too overwhelming for her.

That’s when Callie understands what an idiot she has been. How she shouldn’t be playing Addison’s words in her head, which may not even have been real, because she has someone who not only tells her she loves her, but who actually shows her. Arizona has done nothing but prove how much she loves her during the almost five months they have been together. It is about time Callie proves it too, because she also loves Arizona.

Callie stands up and goes over to her girlfriend. She raises her chin a little bit because she wants to see her eyes.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Callie says. “ _You_ make me happy.”

She doesn’t want to waste the ‘three words’ because as George once said, if she says them now, Arizona will think it’s because she has just said them. But Callie is ready to say them; she is ready because the broken record in her mind has finally stopped. 

So she will say them tomorrow or the day after that. Maybe they will be having dinner and she will stand up to get desert and when she comes back, she will get close to her girlfriend’s ear and whisper the three words. Then she will make her turn around so that they are looking at each other and she will repeat them, so that Arizona knows she means them. Maybe she will say them when they’re showering together. She will convince her to take a shower with her and amidst bubbles of soap and wet kisses, she will say them. Maybe she will whisper them when they are both in bed, in a candle lit bedroom, between her favorite bed sheets and a glass of wine…

She doesn’t know; she only knows that she is ready to say them and mean them. And that makes her happy, so she crushes her lips to her girlfriend’s hoping that she will feel it too.


End file.
